desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Mayfair
Dylan Mayfair is a supporting character on Desperate Housewives, and the adoptive daughter of Katherine Mayfair and her second husband, Adam. Dylan moved with her family to Wisteria Lane with no recollection of having allegedly lived there before, and thus sought out to uncover her past and the reasons behind her forgetfulness. Biography Early life Dylan was born in Romania. Soon after her mother died from childbirth and her father was murdered, Dylan was sent to live in an orphanage. She remained there until Katherine adopted her. She and her adoptive mother soon went to Chicago where Katherine remarried to Adam. Dylan, having little memory of Romania was confused that she had dreams of a strange man trying to abduct her. She told her babysitter, who suggested Dylan go to therapy, causing Katherine to fire her. In middle school Dylan took up the cello. In her final year of high school she and her family moved to Wisteria Lane due to the fact that Adam was fired for inappropriately touching the patients and having an extramaritial affair. ("Now You Know"/"Something's Coming"/"Free") Season 4 }} Dylan arrives on Wisteria Lane with her mother and step-father: Katherine and Adam. She is first seen by the housewives as they welcome her mother to the neighborhood, Susan tells her that Julie will be excited to see her as they used to be best friends, she says she does not remember but Katherine prompts it and she fakes recollection. Julie later comes and welcomes Dylan and offers her liquorice but Dylan says that she doesn't like liquorice, even though it was apparently her favorite. Julie takes her to meet some of the old gang. Later, Julie shows her a picture of the boy she had a crush on, Dylan does not remember him at all. Julie later tells her mother that the girl she has been spending time with is not the same girl. Dylan attends a party with Julie and is taken out by Susan who is angry how out-of-control the party was getting and came to take Julie home, she takes Dylan with her as well however. When Bree breaks into Katherine's house to steal her pie recipe, Katherine comes home with Dylan who is asking questions, Katherine slaps Dylan around the face. Adam tells Katherine that Dylan will continue to ask questions, Katherine tells him that they will have to come up with better lies. }} Dylan notices a locked room in her house, and when her mother is at a neighborhoos cherades party, she tells Julie about it. Julie suggests that they break into the room and they do due to Julie picking the lock, they rummage through the room, looking for clues of Dylan's past, Julie shows her her teddy bear which she does not remember and tells her that the room that they're in is her old room, Dylan was under the impression that she was already in her old room, Julie tells her otherwise. Katherine walks in on the girls and Julie leaves, Katherine tells her daughter that she is not to talk to Julie Mayer anymore. One day, her aunt Lillian finally returns home for her dying days. She tells Katherine that she wants to reveal to Dylan what they covered up all those years ago, but Katherine wants no such thing. When the latter goes to the store, Lillian begins to tell Dylan that what happened was nobody's fault, but before Dylan can learn anything more, Katherine walks in as she forgot something, she tells Dylan to leave and Dylan goes to her room and plays her cello. As she plays her cello, Lillian writes a confession in a note that is unnoticed under the bed. Dylan attends the neighborhood Halloween party that is hosted by Bob and Lee, and is entertained by Danielle's impression of her mother. }} Dylan uses her school genealogy project to pump her mother for information about her birth father. Her mother initially refuses. She later tells Dylan, whilst holding a piece of paper, that it contains everything she will need to know about him to find him, she asks one request, that she not tell him where she is as since the night he left, he vowed to return and kill her for taking his daughter away from him. She tearfully tells the story that her husband used to beat her and that she was sure she was to die, Dylan hands back the piece of paper and leaves. It is revealed that the paper was blank. Dylan calls her mother from a class trip that she is on when a tornado hits the Lane, Katherine tells her that she should not come home. Adam leaves Katherine after finding the note left by Lillian, he then blames Katherine for what happened and leaves. Katherine burns the note, Dyaln watches her. Dylan later goes to the fireplace and picks up the pieces of the note, she can only make out a small part that tells her that her father was murdered. }} Dylan shows Julie the note and tells her that she thinks her mother murdered her father. She later goes to Adam for more clues, but he calls Katherine telling her that he will provide her with one last alibi, Dylan has no idea still about what happened to her father. Julie tells Dylan that she should come to the Founder's Day Ball with her, Dylan refuses but Julie insists that it is fun, Dylan soon accepts. Dylan tells her mother that they need to be more of a team now that Adam is gone and they become more close at the ball. Their picture is in the paper and a mysterious man circles Dylan's face. }} Dylan is pulled over by a police man who is strangely nice and lets her off with a warning, he is revealed to be the man who circled her face, he later eveals to her that he is her father and he and Dylan go to lunch together, after he explains the situation, through lies, they begin to form a relationship behind Katherine's back. Dylan tells Katherine that she is dating a boy from school to cover the fact that she is meeting with her father, Katherine is anxious to meet him, but Dylan refuses to let her. Wayne reveals that he really did hit her mother but he is very sorry and Dylan naively believes him. Katherine spies on Dylan one night and discovers that she has been meeting with Wayne. Dylan then admits it and invites him into the house, they have an awkward interaction whilst Dylan is not there. }} Katherine wants to move but Dylan refuses as she does not want to leave her father. Katherine tells Wayne that she had many affairs during their marriage and that Dylan is not his. Wayne gets a DNA test when he steels Dylan's gum from the trash and it is revealed that they have no relation. He sees an old video of Dylan where she cuts her arm, when Dylan comes over, he angrily checks her arms for scars but finds none, he is angry and tells her to leave, she does not know why. Wayne tells Katherine that Dylan is not his and that she must not be hers either. Adam shows up later and tells Katherine that, now that Wayne has returned, they pack up and leave for a trip with Dylan...and never return. At her cello recital, he hints at a trip and she performs, Adam is kidnapped by Wayne in the parking lot. }} Katherine tells Dylan that they must pack up and leave immediately, Dylan asks her why and Katherine is forced to reveal the truth about her past, Dylan is so angry that she storms out. When she returns, her mother is being taken to hospital after being in a hostage situation held by Wayne, she ended up killing him after realizing that she can never be rid of him. She goes up to hug her mother. Time jump Dylan eventually meets a man named Bradley and they start dating for an unknown amount of time. They eventually take a visit to Paris. Dylan later calls her mother to tell her that she is back from her trip. She also tells her that Bradley proposed under the Eiffel Tower. This message fills Katherine with joy. ("Free") Season 5 Dylan tells Katherine she wants her to come visit her because her husband isn't around much. Katherine is considering moving to Baltimore because she feels she has no reason to stay in Fairview. She states she only has a job; no children to raise, no husband and no boyfriend. However she starts to date Mike Delfino so she decides to stay on Wisteria Lane. ("Connect! Connect!") Season 6 }} Susan calls Dylan so that she can admit her mother to a mental institution, Dylan does not know this is the reason. When she arrives to the Lane, she is hostile towards Susan as she believes that her mother married Mike and that Susan has been hassling them, Susan then shows Dylan the wedding photo of her and Mike and Dylan is forced to accept that her mother lied to her. She visits Katherine at the hospital, she tells her that Susan is married to Mike and that Mike didn't stab her, she tells her she should come clean as Mike is in custody and he's innocent. Katherine is angry with Dylan, and she has a mental breakdown in the hospital in the presence of Susan and Dylan. Trivia *Originally, the way Wayne realized that the two "Dylan's" were different was because one was right handed, and the other was left handed. However, the writers had trouble with this and ultimately decided to make it be a scar instead. de:Dylan Mayfair es:Dylan Mayfair fr:Dylan Mayfair ro:Dylan Mayfair Category:Regular Characters Category:Wisteria Lane Residents Category:Katherine's family Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Children Category:Housewives